Of Test Results and Tickle Fights
by SuperMegaFoxyAwesomeHot
Summary: Vaguely based off spec for 4x21. The Hudmelsons get some welcome news and Kurt spills his guts about a certain man in his life. Klaine.


I was gripped with Hudmelson family feels and the need for a Klaine reunion. Hope you enjoy! Tumblr's linked on my profile.

* * *

Carole flipped through the mail idly on her walk back up to the house. Bill...bill...flyer...coupons...Lima Memorial letterhead...bill...

Wait.

Lima Memorial letterhead? "Results enclosed?"

"BURT! Burt, get down here right now!" she screamed from the entryway, causing Burt to come clomping down the stairs, Finn close on his heels. Kurt and Blaine whipped their heads around from the couch at the sudden noise, their episode of _Say Yes to the Dress_ forgotten.

"Jesus Christ, Carole, where's the fire?" Burt asked, panting from coming down the stairs at Mach 10.

"Your test results are back!" she almost yelled, thrusting the envelope in his face. Burt grabbed it from her hands and froze after reading the return address.

"Do you want to be alone while you open this, Dad?" asked Kurt softly. He had a death grip on Blaine's hand, not that Blaine noticed. He had gone completely still after Carole's second remark, lost in his thoughts.

"No, no, I want my family around. That includes you, Anderson, don't even try to fake an excuse to leave."

Blaine blushed and relaxed, becoming aware of Kurt's hand cutting off the circulation to his. "Kurt, hon, I kind of need that hand if I ever want to play piano again."

"Shit! Sorry, B!" Kurt loosened his grip slightly, enough to allow Blaine's hand to twitch a bit in his grip.

"C'mon, Burt, just open them already!" cut in Finn from behind Burt. "I left Rachel waiting in a Facebook chat upstairs and she's still scary when she's mad."

Burt took a deep breath and sliced open the envelope with his thumb, reading the letter aloud. "Dear Mr. Hummel, your results have returned and...you are officially _cancer-free!_" His voice rose to a shout on the last few words.

The entryway exploded into a cacophony of noise.

"Burt! That's fantastic!"

"I have to go tell Rachel!"

"Oh my God, Dad!"

"That's amazing, Mr. Humm- mmph!" Blaine's shout of joy was cut off by Kurt's lips latching onto his. "Uh...Kurt? What was-"

"I didn't- I mean-" Kurt sputtered, flushing crimson.

"Carole, how about we go celebrate upstairs for a minute? I think my son's about to give me a recovery gift," smirked Burt, taking Carole's hand in his and smacking a quick kiss to her lips before following Finn up the stairs.

There was a lengthy pause, during which both boys turned to face front on the couch again. Blaine finally broke the silence when he couldn't stand it anymore.

"If you just want me to leave, Kurt, I understand," he began.

"No, B. I...I need to talk to you," interrupted Kurt. "I know it's been months since we broke up, but...I just can't get over you. I finally stopped living off of sleep aids and sad movies - well, unless Bruce counts as a sleep aid - and I tried to get over you, really I did, but I can't, Blaine, and I don't think I want to. I understand if you have and you don't want-" Blaine took on Kurt's previous role and shut up his (hopefully no longer) ex-boyfriend with a kiss.

"Of course I want you back, silly. Was I not clear enough at Mr. Schue's almost-wedding? One question, though." Blaine said with a goofy grin. "Who's Bruce?"

"Oh no, I'm not telling you about Bruce- BLAINE!" Kurt shrieked. "S-stop tickling meee, oh my God!"

"If you don't tell me, Kurt, I'm just gonna assume the worst. He's probably some streetwalker, isn't he? You wanted to re-enact the plot of Pretty Woman, didn't you?" Blaine gasped with mock hurt. "I'm hurt, baby! I always wanted to be the Julia in our relationship!"

"F-fine, _fine, _Blaine, I'll tell you, just stop!" Blaine let go of Kurt's sides and let him recollect himself. "If you must know, Bruce is my - my _boyfriend pillow_," Kurt whispered the last two words, embarrassed. "I may or may not have sprayed a little bit of your cologne on him, too."

"Aw, baby. That's adorable, in a heart-wrenching kind of way." Blaine hugged Kurt into his side. "I'm going to have to do my best to reclaim you from Bruce, now."

Kurt snuggled his head into the nook between Blaine's neck and shoulder. "I don't think it'll be too hard of a fight."

"You know I'm never going to let you live this down, right?"

"I will light your hair gel on fire, B."

"...Maybe I'll let you live this one down after all."

"Good choice. Now shut up and kiss me, we've got some lost time to make up for."

"Gladly."


End file.
